Yokia Neichā
Yokia Neichā is the leader of a clan that was created after the events of the moon tragedy. She plans on challenging the whole world, and wants to personally put an end to the Warring States Period. Background Yokia was born into the Neichā Clan, a powerful clan that emerged from the devastation of the moon collision. As a young child, it was hard for her to adapt to hwe plant DNA, as it was for any child her age. By the time she was 10, she because fully aware of her abilities and was able to put in a specific unit. Since she wasn't able to use Nature Manifestation to a certain degree, she was put on the medical unit after showing excellent regeneration skills. There, she was taught how she should be grateful she was born into the Neichā, and that she will be apart of the new world they create. She didn't understand at first, but she later discovered the clan's idea to expand their territory, transforming the land into a big forest paradise with the Neichā ruling over. However, she later found that war would have continue to spread in order to make that a real goal, which horrified her. She would often drift away, peeking out of the territory and looking out to the distance, the mountains and volcanos up north. But she knew if she reached an area that would affect her body and abilities, she could die. However, one event changed her, and caused her whole life to change. One drastic winter night, a curious Yokia wanted to see the outside world during the winter, for the clan always went into an underground section during the harsh winter, due to the cold being their weakness. She snuck out anyway, and fell in love with the ice covered land. As she explored the area, she became weak, as the ice and cold began to weaken her each step she took. She tried to go back to the underground area, but she couldn't find it, and became lost. She began losing her vision, and before she dropped, she had barely seen a flower, and grabbed it as she fell. After winter had passed, the clan members had found Yokia's body. Instead of it being dead and wilted, she was entwined in the roots of the flower, which happened to be the Yoki Flower, the plant which the Neichā's DNA came from. Emerging from the roots, Yokia absorbed a fraction of the plant, giving her more stability and power with nature. Realizing her abilities, they later dubbed her the next heir to the clan, and she was prepared to take the role. After reaching the age of 18, Yokia became the youngest clan head in Neichā history, making her abilities fearsome to everyone she controlled. Now, with her clan beside her, Yokia has created two goals: expand the Neichā Clan territory throughout the world, and discovering the truths of the God Tree, which had been apart of the Neichā's history as well. Personality As a child, Yokia was an adventurous and curious girl, which lead to her drastic transformation when she left when she wasn't supposed to. As she grew older and became the leader of the clan, Yokia became serious, and has become strictly devoted to protecting wildlife and expanding her clan territory. Fellow clan members describe her as intense and demanding during battle, and calm and peaceful when they aren't. Appearance Yokia has a medium height, and has pale skin. She also has long red hair, and wears a body suit made completely out of plants. Her body often has plants wrapped around her, and she takes care of them. Her skin turns a green color, whenever she uses the natural energy. Abilities Yokia is a very powerful shinobi, due to her body structure and her senjutsu mastery. She is able to use nature itself as a sensor, being able to detect anyone that comes into contact with the clan's territory. Her taijutsu skills aren't that good, but she is able to hold her own. She is mostly a mid range fighter, using the plants as another part of her. Nature Transformation Yokia was born with three chakra natures; Earth Release, Water Release, and Yang Release. Her Earth based techniques are often mud, which she uses to trap and confine opponents. The Water based attacks are usually manipulated as bubbles, or controlled as huge blasts from her mouth. Yokia utilizes her Yang chakra by using it with her regeneration ability, making the process faster. Combining all three creates the Nature Manifestation technique, allowing her to create plants and control existing ones. Neichā Clan Hiden Due to the unique structure of their bodies, the Neichā Clan has been able to form two different techniques: Nature Sage Transformation and Nature Manifestation. They both give the user the ability to create plants and control existing ones. Unless one has mastered both, the techniques can be very chakra taxing. Senjutsu Usage Being born with plant DNA, Yokia passively flows natural energy. Her clan controls it, using the Nature Sage Transformation technique. Activating the technique forces the plant DNA to overrun the human DNA, making the user more plant and natural like, and loses some traces of human. Yokia is so masterful of the technique, she can do partial transformations, like a hand or a leg. Body Modifications Every Neichā Clan member was born with a body that uniquely combined both plant and human DNA. In Yokia's case, she is able to regenerate pieces of her body, as well as create poisons and toxins inside of her body for her own battle usage. Arcs Trivia The creator uses the supervillain Poison Ivy for images and inspiration.